Agreement
by Luna Calvillo
Summary: Naruto je na sólové misi, když naprostou náhodou v lese potká skupinu ninjů. A světe div se, není to nikdo jiný než Sasuke se svým týmem. Co se stane, když se po tolika letech bývalí přátelé a zároveň rivalové sejdou? "Tak to vypadá, Sasuke, že tě minulost nakonec dohnala, co myslíš?" SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**N** aruto měl takovou chuť na rámen, až by brečel.

Byl už pátý den pryč z Konohy a na misi nebylo na nic, kromě práce, čas. Pět dní. Pět dní už byl bez svého nejoblíbenějšího jídla. Tahle věc byla nejhorší, co Naruta na misích vždy mohla potkat. Nezajímaly ho věci okolo, jako nebezpečí, které bylo vždy samozřejmostí. Ne. Naruto už byl jednoduše takový.

 _Prosím, ať už jsem doma…_ Pomyslel si blonďák, který co nejrychleji skákal po větvích stromů a těšil se na svoji rodnou vesnici.

Jeho tělo bylo již vcelku unavené, mise byla přeci jen docela těžká. Pár ninjů bylo silnějších, než čekal, a jelikož byl na misi sám, musel si s tím poradit bez jakékoliv pomoci.

Konečně se dostal tak do půlky své cesty domů, když najednou uslyšel pár hlasů, jeden ženský a druhý mužský, které se dost ostře a hlasitě hádali.

Naruto svraštil obočí. Zvědavost mu nedala, proto se na jedné větvi stromu zastavil a co nejtišeji se dostal do dobrého úhlu. Konečně uviděl dvojici, která se hádala. K jeho překvapení, nebyli sami.

Uviděl jednu růžovovlasou slečnu, která byla očividně původce jednoho z hlasů, které Naruto slyšel. Hned vedle ní šel vysoký, hubený kluk, který měl bílé vlasy. To jeho byl ten druhý hlas.

Naruto si nebyl jistý, proč se hádají, proto z nich nespouštěl oči.

Najednou se do blonďákova zorného pole dostaly další dvě postavy. Ta první byl dost zvláštní kluk, u kterého poletovalo pár ptáčků. Druhá postava…

Naruto zalapal po dechu a vytřeštil oči.

 _Sa-Sasuke?!_ Vykřikl v duchu, v realitě si připlácl ruku na pusu, aby nevyjekl. _Co tady dělá?!_

„To nemyslíš vážně!" Vykřikla znovu dívka, v obličeji naprosto naštvaný výraz.

„Ale neřvi na mě pořád!" Ohradil se bílovlasů kluk, který šel po jejím boku.

„Ztichněte už oba dva," řekl Sasuke, který toho měl už plné zuby. Šli už dlouhou cestu a jeho už naprosto unavovali ti dva idioti, kteří byli nemožní a pořád se hádali.

Naruto nevěřil svým očím. Jeho bývalý kamarád, rival, přítel, kterého se snažil tak dlouho přivést zpět domů a nemohl ho najít, se najednou objeví před ním? Z ničeho nic? Co to je za kravinu?! Nemyslel logicky, emoce mu zatemnily mysl a on neváhal.

Seskočil ze stromu dolů a dopadl pár metrů od nich. První, kdo se otočil, byla jediná dívka ze skupiny, jejíž schopností bylo dokonale a přesně cítit chakru. Hned ucítila, že se objevila nová chakra. A tahle byla něčím jiná. Byla tak čistá… Tak světlá.

Rychle se otočila a svoje oči, schované za obroučkami brýlí, podezřívavě zapíchla do těch azurových.

„Kdo sakra seš?!"

Tímhle upoutala pozornost dalších tří kluků, kteří se otočili směrem, kam ukazovala jejich spolupartnerka.

Oba dva chlapci překvapivě pozvedli obočí nad klukem, který se z ničeho nic zjevil za nimi a doslova na ně čuměl. Teda, přesněji, jeho vykulené oči se dívaly přímo na jediného černovlasého člověka.

Onyxové oči se překvapivě vpily do těch modrých.

„Kohopak to tady máme…" Odvětil ironicky Sasuke a uchechtl se.

„Sasuke?" Zašeptal Naruto, stále vyvedený z míry.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Stál tu před ním jeho bývalý nejlepší kamarád, rival, týmový partner. Tak dlouho se ho snažili se Sakurou a Kakashim hledat a teď na něj najednou narazí?!

„Co tady děláš…?" Pokračoval v šeptání Naruto. Nedokázal svůj hlas vyrovnat na normální tón, jako kdyby se bál, že tím něco zničí… Že je tohle vlastně jenom sen a on když promluví moc nahlas, probudí se. A to nechtěl.

„Ty ho znáš, Sasuke?" Zeptal se bělovlasý kluk s obrovským a tlustým mečem, který měl přehozený přes rameno, jako kdyby nevážil naprosto nic. S pozvednutým obočím si prohlížel blonďatého kluka, který vypadal sotva na šestnáct let. Čelenku nikde neviděl, proto nemohl určit, o koho jde.

Sasuke neodpověděl, pouze kývl a s pohrdavým úsměvem se na Naruta díval. Jeho oči jasně vyjadřovali posměšek nad člověkem stojícím před ním.

„Kdo jsi?" Tentokrát se ozval čtvrtý člen Sasukeho skupiny, na jehož rameni si právě hověl nějaký malinký ptáček, očividně šťastný a přátelský, stále něco potichu štěbetal a poskakoval na místě. Chlapec měl velice zvláštní barvu vlasů, něco mezi světlounce hnědou, tmavě žlutou a oranžovou. Očividně se mu Naruto nelíbil, jelikož jeho obočí bylo stažené k sobě a celkově jeho postoj vyjadřoval nedůvěru. Byl z blonďáka zmatený. Na povrch, jeho chakra byla velice světlá, přívětivá a teplá, ale když se zaměřil, dokázal z Naruta vycítit krvelačnost a touhu po boji. Nechápal, jak je to možné.

Naruto mu ale nevěnoval pozornost, jeho oči byly jako přikované na jediné postavě, která se na něj stále pobaveně šklebila.

„Co tady děláš tak sám, Naruto?" Zeptal se Sasuke.

„Byl jsem na misi…" Řekl automaticky blonďák, potom si ale uvědomil, že tohle je důležité. Nechápe, jak na něj může Sasuke mluvit jako kdyby se absolutně nic nedělo. Neviděli se tak dlouho, tak dlouho byl Sasuke pryč, bez jakékoliv zprávy.

Než ale stačil něco říct, bělovlásek pobaveně vyhrkl: „Naruto? Jako Most Naruta Velikého? To je náhoda, co?" Šklebil se.

Naruto nechápavě odpověděl, „ano, to je most pojmenovaný po mě…"

Bělovlásek se zarazil. „Počkej, jako fakt?"

„Vždyť jsem ti říkal, Suigetsu, že ten ‚Naruto' byl pěkný idiot… Ten most se k tomu akorát tak hodí. Všechno okolo toho bylo trapný…" Promluvil Sasuke.

„Trapný?!" Vykřikl Naruto překvapeně. „Skoro jsi tam umřel, zachránil jsi mi život, když jsme bojovali proti Zabuzovi s Hakuem, a ty řekneš, že to bylo ‚trapný'?!"

Všichni ze Sasukeho týmu se překvapivě pozastavili nad částí ‚zachránil jsi mi život', nedokázali si totiž představit tohohle Sasukeho Uchihu, který někomu zachraňuje život.

Suigetsu se dokonce i rozesmál nahlas. „Sasuke a někomu zachraňovat život? To máš trošku popletený, ne, _Naruto_?" Zeptal se posměšně.

Sasuke se zatím nevyjadřoval, jeho obličej zůstal bez náznaku jakékoliv emoce.

„Já to mám popletený? Ty jsi tam snad byl, _Suigetsu_ , že můžeš zpochybňovat to, co říkám?" Zeptal se Naruto a zamračil se. Tohle bylo dost ošemetné téma, Naruto neměl rád, když si z toho někdo dělal srandu. Tehdy to byl okamžik, kdy Sasuke prokázal to, že mu na Narutovi přece jenom záleží. A toho si blonďák vážil, byla to jeho cenná vzpomínka, i když polomrtvý Sasuke to trochu kazil.

„To by snad stačilo, ne?" Zakročil Sasuke, kterého již začínalo unavovat a zároveň lehce štvát to, že se tady baví o něm.

„Odkud se vlastně vy dva znáte?" Zeptala se jediná dívka.

„Jsem Sasukeho přítel!" Vyhrkl Naruto.

Černovlásek pozvedl obočí a odfrkl si. „Jsme akorát ze stejné vesnice a kdysi jsme byli jednom týmu…" Řekl, ale nepopřel to, co řekl Naruto, čehož si blonďák samozřejmě všiml a zahřálo ho to někde hluboko v hrudi.

„Když už jsme u té vesnice, kde máš čelenku?" Zeptal se Sasuke.

„Ztratil jsem ji během mise…" Povzdechl si Naruto lítostivě.

Suigetsu sledoval výměnu mezi nimi. Bylo to zvláštní. I když Naruta viděl poprvné před pár minutami, dokázal snadno rozluštit, že mezi sebou Naruto a Sasuke měli zvláštní vztah. Zajímalo ho to.

„Tak to vypadá, Sasuke, že tě _minulost nakonec dohnala_ , co myslíš?"


End file.
